A Thousand Dreams
by Julius1
Summary: An adventure based in the Legend of Mana world, from different characters' perspectives.
1. A Cactus' Dream

The Legend of Mana: A Thousand Dreams Part One: A Cactus' Dream  
  
The world began. No one in it was sure when, or why, but they were sure that it began at some point, with a mailbox. Well, that traveling merchant, Nisaru, from Denderidge to the north said that it began with the Mana, but no one believed him much anyway. The story told of a Mailbox, put down by the Mana Tree (Ha, that's where I think it started, so I guess you could say this is my story!) and out of the Mailbox, sprouted a person!!! It was up to this person to create the world by using their imagination. My opinion is, this person must have had a wild imagination, because the world is quite wild nowadays. And there isn't much Mana left. Someone discovered this powerful source of energy; electricity, and it uses Mana energy. But that's not for this story.  
  
I live in a Home, and the Mailbox is just outside. My master, Zigmand, and Mistress, Kumash, are very kind people, and it is in their story (or maybe it's their dreams???) that my story begins. Zigmand awoke from a bad dream.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kumash called from the other bedroom in their tree house. "Um.yeah" Zigmand called back. "It was just.a.nothing, it was nothing. He went back to sleep for a couple more hours. When Zigmand got up, Kumash had already begun cooking breakfast; scrambled eggs and bacon. "What's the agenda for today?" Zigmand asked. "Well, I'm going into Denderidge to look for a Husband until lunch. You will be working on the Orchard until I get back." "Alright. Please, try to steer clear of Nisaru.that merchant may be a turtle, but he still manages to swindle you." Zigmand warned. "Oh, Brother, I will try. I rather enjoy some of his stories though" She mused. "Yeah, until he asks you to pay for his time.he talks so slow sometimes." His comment made Kumash laugh. "He is a turtle, remember. Now, have a nice morning, and if you have the time, would you mind taking Cactus out to catch a pet? He gets lonely when we're busy all the time." Kumash picked up her sword on her way out. "Sure. Not a problem. Say hello to Greo in the bar for me. Bye." And Kumash left.  
  
Little did either of them know, but both of them would go on an adventure that day, and it would take them to unimaginable places.did I mention that I was the Cactus?  
  
"Master, why do you pick the fruit?" I asked. "Because, Cactus, we need to eat fruit to live. Unlike you, you only need water and a bit of soil every now and then." "Master?" "Yes Cactus?" "Could I eat one of those fruits? That one looks like socks." I pointed to the red sock-looking fruit in the orchard. "I like socks. (Though I can't wear them.)" "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Zigmand tossed me a fruit. "You've never asked before, is something wrong?" "I don't know. While I was sleeping, I saw these pictures in my head, of monsters, and I saw an egg too. Are you going somewhere today?" "Yes, and you are coming with me Cactus." "Really?" "Yes. Today, we are going to catch you your very own pet. Where do you think we should go to catch one?" He looked at me. "I couldn't say, Master. How about you choose?" I didn't like this idea of me choosing. Zigmand picked a Garlicrown off the branch of our Trent. "Well, what kind of pet would you like?" "How about a Cactus?" I liked that idea. "How about something we can all share? How about a Chocobo?" Zigmand pulled a Boarmelon off the vine. "A.a Chocobo? Really? For me?" I was in shock! I'd heard of chocobo's but never of having my own as a pet!? Then it occurred to me. "Master, can Cactuses have pets?" He laughed at me. "Cactus, of course you can have a pet. You don't need to be Human, or a Demi-Human to own a pet. You can speak, and think on your own, I think you deserve a pet." "Master." I began to cry. "I love you!!!"  
  
We headed out to the Chocobo location that afternoon. It was in the Evermoon fields. The grass was tall and very green, and there were endless amounts of walking, or hopping, in my case. "Master, how do we catch a Chocobo?" I asked. "Well, normally, we'd catch an egg, and hope that there was a Chocobo inside, but Mariana, the Egg Seller, told me that this was a good place to catch wild baby Chocobo's without having to wonder about the egg." We searched and searched, and Zigmand cut through tall grass with his Axe, but no signs of chocobos were upon us. Zigmand stopped to look around over the top grass, so I did the same on the bottom. Nothing on my right. Nothing to my left except that goldish- yellowy feather.oh well, my search was over. "Master," I picked up the feather. "All I could find was this Golden Feather. I don't see any chocobos." He took it from me. "Look that way, to the left." I looked, and there was a baby chocobo, just grazing in the grass. "Do you want to catch it, or should I?" He asked me. "You do it, please, I don't know how!" "Alright." He pulled out some rope from his pocket, made a hoop, and jumped towards the chocobo. He got the hoop around the birds' neck, and then sat down beside it. The chocobo instantly warmed up to him, and then I went over to it. I pet the Chocobo, making sure to keep all my needles inside, so I didn't hurt it by accident. "So, Cactus, what are you going to call this little guy?" He asked me. "I was thinking.I don't know, what would you call it?" "Hehe, you're so indecisive sometimes. Well, think about it for a while. But until you come up with a name, don't call him by anything but Chocobo. Because, if you do, he will think that that is his name." "What if I call him chocobo?" I wondered. "Just think about it. It's time to go home. Here take him." Zigmand stopped. A light had illuminated from somewhere on the right, and Zigmands attention was drawn to it. He pulled out his Axe. "Take him home. I'll catch up with you two later." "Okay, Master. Have fun." I did as I was told, and I was home in the Corral with my new pet in no time.  
  
The Chocobo warmed up to Zigmand and Kumash's pets very quickly too, and he almost began to illuminate himself. "I think I have a name for you." I told him. "Lumina! Your name is Lumina!" The chocobo made a 'kweeeh!' sound, as if to approve. "Lumina, you are a Dream come true!" I stayed with Lumina until dark and wondered when Zigmand and Kumash would get home.  
  
[Some lands, some monsters, some story, and all Produce were taken from Squares Legend of Mana. However, Zigmand, Kumash, Nisaru, Denderidge, and Evermoon are my own creations, as are Greo, and most characters in my works. This is only the first part of the story, from Cactus' Point-of- View. There is more.]  
  
Written by Julius E-Mail me at mailto:green_ceaser@hotmail.com?subject=Fanfiction Mana 


	2. Kumashs' Dream

Legend Of Mana: A Thousand Dreams: Kumashs' Dream  
  
When Kumash left Home, she checked the mailbox for anything, and finding nothing, she left for Denderidge. She had left her brother, Zigmand chores to do. He was going to pick some fruit from the orchard, and find a pet for their plant, Cactus. Kumash loved Cactus, and would do anything for him, and because he was so special, and she didn't have much time for him, she decided a pet was best. On this day, Kumash was headed to Denderidge to look for a husband. For the past year, no sign of anyone right for her was to be found, however, this day was special. She knew, deep down, she would find that person. 'He's going to be here today. The first person I'll see!' She thought, and the first person she saw walking through Denderidge's gate was the Traveling merchant, Nisaru. 'Oh Mana Goddess, not him.' "Good day, Kumash. I don't suppose you would mind hearing a story today?" The young turtle asked. He was very fond of telling stories of his travels. "Nisaru, I am very busy today. I don't think I have time for your stories right now. Sorry." She apologized. "You don't have to apologize to me, Kumash. You have sat through a great many of my stories. If you have time, come by Greo's bar. I am meeting with a man new to the area, but our business shouldn't take too long. If you have the time, I would like to tell you the story of how a man traveled a thousand years into the future, and found love, friendship, and secrets to his dark past. It is very fresh and interesting. If you have the time." Nisaru took a long time to get his speech out, but Kumash just nodded, and echoed. "If I have the time." "Well, have a good look around the town. Good bye!" And Nisaru was gone. "Good bye!" She called back, and continued her search of Denderidge.  
  
She had never thought of it before, but she may have found someone much different, and would not have had to go through some of the things she would, if she had decided to take a week and travel to the farther cities. But being stubborn and occasionally lazy, she stuck to Denderidge. She wanted someone local. All morning she looked, and gossiped with the local women, like the owner of the Inn, Gletta. But there were no signs of a man for her. At lunch, she decided to go to Greo's bar and have a Morph Meat sandwich, and maybe talk with Nisaru. When Nisaru saw her, he got up and waved. 'He knew I'd come. He's very smart. I really should watch myself around him.' "So, how goes the looking?" He asked. "Well, I've seen, or heard about nothing, but that wasn't unexpected, it has been a year already." She answered. "You shouldn't give up though. Never give up. That's my advice to you, and you don't have to pay me for it." Nisaru laughed. "I guess not. Well, I really should get back home. Zigmand may be done in the orchard, but I still have my share to do. I." Kumash stopped, when a gorgeous man walked through the Bars' doors. Nisaru called out to him. "Back for something else, Derore?" He said. "No, Mr. Nisaru, I'd hate to tell you this, but I paid you a thousand extra Lucre for the house I just bought on Lake Immitu. If you could please give it back, I would be very grateful." Derore told the merchant. "Yes, very well." Nisaru babbled. Kumash had never seen Nisaru give money back, not even when Zigmand threatened him with his axe. "Here you are, Derore. Have a nice day." "But of course, you too, Mr. Nisaru.but who is this?" Derore looked at Kumash. She blushed a little, only enough for her to notice, then jolted her hand toward him. "I'm Kumash." She said. 'It's him!!' She thought. "Yes, this is Kumash, a very good friend of mine." Nisaru was about to add more, but he would have been lying. "Well, I have traveled the world, but I have never met someone so.so." He couldn't think of a word. "So stunning." This time, Kumashs' whole face went bright red. "Well, thank you Mr. Derore.I.I" She started stuttering, almost. "Mrs. Kumash, if I may ask, do you have a husband?" Derore looked at her, and she stared into his huge, green eyes. "N-n-no, I d-don't, Mr-Mr-Derore." "No? Well, if I might ask, would you marry me?" His eyes pierced Kumash', and there was no saying no in her mind.  
  
It turned out Derore was a Jumi; a race with fragile crystal cores. Derores' core was that of the Emerald, and once Kumash got her eyes away from his, she realized his hair was also green. He was dressed in dark green clothes, that looked like they might be expensive (as it turned out, he bought them from Nisaru; expensive indeed) and he carried his weapon with him, a spear. Derore offered to pay for the wedding, and Nisaru offered to run it. It was to be that evening on Derores new property. Kumash was so excited, she told everyone in town. Greo, the Bar owner, was the last person to find out in Denderidge, and offered to supply the liquor for the celebration. Kumash said yes to everyone's offers, and bought a dress off of Nisaru, which was surprisingly inexpensive. Caught up in the rush, she only sent a letter home to Zigmand, telling of the news. Six hours later found Kumash in front of a Mana Priestess, wedding Kumash with Derore in the water of Lake Immitu.  
  
Vows were vowed, matrimonies were made, and the final ceremonial aspect of their marriage was at hand. The two were standing in the water with the Priestess, with Derore on one knee with his head bent down. The Mana Priestess took a beautiful urn and filled it with water, then poured it over Derores' head. 'This has to be the happiest day of my life!' Kumash thought. 'A dream 'come true!' She looked into the crowd, and didn't see Zigmand there. She looked to Greo, and he was speaking to someone. Then Greo got up and left! 'Fine, if something is more important, he can just leave. It's not going to spoil my dream!' It was her turn to be covered in water. She bent down on one knee and bowed her head. She felt the cool water slide all around her and then, there seemed to be a bright light around her, for she could see it through her closed eyes. When she opened her eyes, Kumash was underneath a small waterfall, with no one from the wedding in sight.  
  
End.?  
  
Epilogue: Derore stood in shock as his minutes-away-from-being-wife just disappeared in a burst of light. In anger and frustration, he grabbed his spear and ran after Nisaru.  
  
[Some lands, some monsters, some story, and all Produce were taken from Squares Legend of Mana. However, Zigmand, Kumash, Nisaru, Denderidge, and Evermoon are my own creations, as are Greo, Derore, Immitu, Gletta, and most characters in my works. This is the story of what happens to Kumash, from her Point-of-View. At one point, everyone's paths will meet again.but who will those be?]  
  
Written by Julius E-Mail me at mailto:green_ceaser@hotmail.com?subject=Fanfiction Mana 


	3. Zigmund and the Door of Fate

A Thousand Dreams: Chapter Three: Zigmund and the Door of Fate  
  
After catching a wild baby Chocobo for his little friend Cactus, Zigmund had seen a bright  
  
light course through the sky to his right. Although, he could have sworn it was lower to the ground.  
  
He drew his axe, and ran toward the town, on the outskirts of Evermoon Fields. From where he was,   
  
Zigmund could see the town of Denderidge off to his left. On his right, was Lake Immitu, and it  
  
seemed like there was a reception of most of the town-folk near the house. He wondered what had   
  
happened for a moment, then decided to just go towards the house. Then something behind him made him  
  
turn around quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked, but there was no one there. There was, however, a door, shinig with   
  
brilliant blue and purple light.  
  
"what is this?" He wondered. He reached out his hand, then took it back again.  
  
"surely this cannot be good..." He thought, but then decided to reach for the door regardless.   
  
A light blinded him the second he touched the door, and when he got his vision back, there  
  
was no more door. In fact, he realized, there was no more Plains of Evermoon either. He  
  
was in someplace totally new. He was still in a field, but it was much larger, and the  
  
temperature in the air was much colder.   
  
"where...?" He asked no one. Snow began to fall from the sky.  
  
A couple hours of walking brought Zigmund to a small town. It had been snowing the whole   
  
time he had been in this new place, and he was not only covered in sno, but so were the rooftops. He  
  
walked into a building with a signpost saying, 'Pub'.  
  
"whoa!" said the bartender. "You shouldn't be wandering around in such light clothing!  
  
Where you from?"  
  
"Ah...I am from a house close to Denderidge." Zigmund answered. A chill went up his spine.  
  
The bartender laughed. "Never heard of it. I'll take it it's warmer there?"  
  
"Yes, much. Um...excuse me, but...where am I?"  
  
The bartender laughed again.  
  
"You, my light-clothed friend, are in Postdam. In Canata. You didn't know that?"  
  
"Um...no, I stepped through a doorway in the Evermoon Fields, and I ended  
  
up here!" Zigmund was really confused.  
  
"Hm. You are in a dilly-of-a-pickle, yes you are. Well, myname's Eckhart. You are?"  
  
"Zigmund. Nice to meet you Eckhart. So, what other places are around this area?  
  
I would really like to get back to my country."  
  
Eckhart looked at him funny. "It sounds like your counrty doesn't exist. Maybe  
  
you are a world hopper?"  
  
"Whats a world hopper?" Zigmund looked at the candles in the pub...they weren't lit by fire!!  
  
"A world hopper is just a person in a world where he shouldn't be. D'you understand?"  
  
"I think so...how are your candles lit in this place, there is no fire!" Zigmund exclaimed.  
  
"No, no there is no fire. It's called electricity."  
  
"You mean, like, lightning? You can use lightning to light false candles?" Zigmund was amazed.  
  
"Haha! Yes, you could say that. Hey, if you need information, there is a fortune teller in  
  
a town south of here. It's really far south, but if you can get there, it you may be able to  
  
find out how to get home."  
  
"Really? Thank you!" And with that, Zigmund ran out of the Pub.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to tell you about the monsters that have been showing up at night recently!"  
  
Eckhart tried, but Zigmund was long gone.  
  
The snow was very trying to go through, but thoughts of getting back home, home to  
  
Cactus, and his sister Kumash, kept him going. The trees all around kept a lot of the wind  
  
from reaching him, but the snow didn't stop falling. Finally, he was about to give up and find  
  
a place to rest, when he heard a growling noise. He turned around to see a quite large  
  
wolf growling at him.   
  
"You!" The wolf cried. "You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
Zigmund was taken aback at the words the wolf said. How would a wolf know that right off the bat?  
  
"What do you mean? You belong here about as much as I do!"  
  
The wolf gave a growl. "You don't even know how right that is. But there are not supposed to  
  
be any Mana tribe here in this world."  
  
Zigmund was startled that the wolf knew so much about his world. He pulled out his axe.  
  
"I don't care what you know, wolf, you are a monster, and I won't let you survive!"  
  
Zigmand jumped at the wolf, who dodged the attack, but didn't fight back just yet.  
  
"Fool. There are monsters coming through the doors everywhere. Soon, we will claim this  
  
world as our own. And when we grow strong, we will reclaim the Mana which was rightfully ours!"  
  
The wolf flew at Zigmund, teeth bared, and tried to clamp down on Zigmunds arm.  
  
Blocking the teeth with the hilt of the axe, he swung the axe toward the middle of the wolfs  
  
spine. The wolf quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"I am too quick for you! You couldn't hit me with that! You may parry my attacks, but one  
  
will be sure to hit you. And then I will have fresh meat to eat for dinner." The wolf laughed.  
  
"You will never get the pleasure, wolf!" Zigmund jumped yet again, at the wolf, and swung his axe.  
  
This time, the wolf jumped at him as well. Colliding in mid-air, the wolf cocked his head just enough  
  
to grab onto Zigmunds arm. Zigmund let out a scream and took the axe in the other hand, smashing the wolfs  
  
skull with the side of the axe, instead of the blade. Holding onto his bleeding arm, he watched as the  
  
wolf went to run away. The wolf stopped suddenly, unable, it seemed, to see straight.  
  
"You, I will never forget the taste of your blood. Just you wait till the pack comes to find you after  
  
tasting your blood! You will be eaten alive!"  
  
"Don't count on it!" Zigmund picked up his axe in his opposite hand, and threw it at the wolf.  
  
The wolf ducked from the blow, and laughed. You can't even throw properly!!" The wolf cried.  
  
A cracking sound came from behind the wolf.  
  
"What?" The wolf managed,as a large tree came down upon him.  
  
"I wasn't aiming for you, you stupid wolf." Zigmund walked over to the tree, picked up the axe, and slung  
  
it back into its holster on his back. "And now I have some wolf meat to eat for my dinner."  
  
He picked up the dead wolf, and dragged it with him until he found an empty shack in the woods.  
  
He started a fire with some matches that he had in his pocket, and took a look at his arm.  
  
"It's not too bad." He cleaned the cut with some snow, then realized how deep it actually was.  
  
"damn...this is going to need attention really soon." His stomach growled. "But not until after  
  
I eat, of course."  
  
He skinned the wolf as best as he could, and cooked the meat. When he was finished all he could eat,  
  
he made a small bed out of straw from inside the shack.   
  
"The monsters are coming here through doorways...but all the monsters were sealed! That's what the Mana-  
  
Godess tells us. But, why did I come here, as well. I'm no monster. I need to get back hame,   
  
there is no Mana here. It will take a long time to heal without Mana coursing through the Earth."  
  
Then a light shone through the shack, and when Zigmund looked out, he saw a door, not unlike the  
  
one he came to this world through. He pondered the thought of going through it.  
  
"No, I can't. It may not lead me back here. And, even though I needto be treated with some medicine,  
  
if I leave now, these people in this world are in danger. I need to do something about these monsters."  
  
He got back down onto the hay, and fell asleep. When Zigmund woke up, there was no door on the outside   
  
of his shack.  
  
[Some lands, some monsters, some story, and all Produce were taken from Squares Legend of Mana. However, Zigmand,   
  
Kumash, Nisaru, Denderidge, and Evermoon are my own creations, as are Greo, Derore, Immitu, Gletta, and most characters in   
  
my works. This is the story of what happens to Zigmund. Any idea of where he has turned up?]  
  
Written by Julius E-Mail me at mailto:green_ceaser@hotmail.com?subject=Fanfiction Mana 


	4. Derore in the Dark

Legend of Mana: A Thousand Dreams: Chapter 4  
  
Derore in the Dark  
  
"Nisaru? Where did you go?" Derore called out. He had followed the old turtle for a long way into a forest he had no recollection of seeing on his first visits into the area. He was sure, however, that Nisaru had to be around somewhere. He was turtle, for crying out loud!!  
  
Just as he was about to get married to a beautiful woman named Kumash, she had disappeared in a flash of light. Considering Nisaru took off just before it happened, Derore was sure he had something to do with it. Taking his spear, Derore cut down the branches that were in his way.  
  
"Damnit all! Where the hell did that Nisaru go?" Then, all of a sudden, he came to a clearing, almost missing it and running through.  
  
He stopped and looked around. Something was unusual, but he just could not place a finger on it. Then he threw his spear into a small bush.  
  
"Nisaru, do not think you could get away from Derore so easily. Now, tell me what you know. All of it." Derore reached into the bush and grabbed Derore by the collar shell.  
  
"Derore, please, I don't know anything. I'm just an old turtle." Nisaru pleaded.  
  
"Do not play me for a fool, Nisaru. I know when people are lying. My Gemma core allows me to have sight no one else should have. But I can't read your mind, or else I would. Now, tell me what you know, now!"  
  
"Oh, alright, just put me down!" Derore put him down. "There was a priest, a long time ago. He lived with the Mana Goddess."  
  
"What relevance does this have to what's happening now?"  
  
"I'm getting to that, have some patience!! Like I said, he lived with the Mana Goddess, but that was before she was the Mana Goddess. The story goes that they saved the world from ruin, and then she became the Mana Goddess, but he didn't get anything. They both helped create the world, and they chose a Mailbox as the starting point. But he was jipped in the end. So, now we have monsters in our world, because that priest decided to balance out the Goddesses good with his ever-growing evil heart. And right at this moment, monsters are beginning to go around with rumors of his return, the Priest. And the fact that random people keep disappearing all over the world coincides with this fact. The Priest disturbs the Mana because he is so evil." Nisaru looked finished.  
  
"And, where did Kumash, my should-be wife, go?"  
  
"Ah." A small sound behind Derore went off. He turned around. "Through a gateway not unlike that one right there."  
  
Without warning, a group of white Rabites jumped out of the bushes and towards the door.  
  
"No you don't!!" Picking up his spear again, he threw it towards one of the Rabites closest to the door. It went right through the monster and into the ground. He picked up his spear, and wiped the Rabite off with his foot, then just decided to swing it instead. He took out all the monsters in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Now, Nisaru, can you tell me what will happen if I go through this door?"  
  
"You could end up where she is?" Nisarus' face tightened a bit. "Or you'll die."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to chance that, now won't I?"  
  
"Wait, don't!!" Nisaru called, but it was too late. Derore had already stepped through the door.  
  
Derore had closed his eyes to walk through the door, but when he opened his eyes, it was no different than when they were closed. He tried looking around. He could feel some type of floor beneath him, and it was damp, but there was no sign of any light from any direction in the vicinity. He was alone, and in the dark, and he thought, "Probably with no hope of returning to Denderidge ever. How do I always find myself in these types of situations?"  
  
He tried walking aimlessly, and found that the place he was in was quite large, and echoic as well. He tried calling out for help. No such luck would bring him help in this place. He continued his aimless walking.  
  
[Some lands, some monsters, some story, and all Produce were taken from Squares Legend of Mana. However, Zigmand,  
  
Kumash, Nisaru, Denderidge, and Evermoon are my own creations, as are Greo, Derore, Immitu, Gletta, and most characters in  
  
my works. This is the story of what happens to Derore, and to some extent, Nisaru. The plot is getting thicker. What will happen next?]  
  
Written by Julius E-Mail me at mailto:green_ceaser@hotmail.com subject=Fan Fiction Mana 


	5. In the Sand, Supposedly

Legend of Mana: A Thousand Dreams: Chapter 5

In the Sand, Supposedly

Cactus showed up at Marianas Ranch with Lumina, his new chocobo, to find that all the pets were in an uproar. Lumina held a letter in his beak while Cactus hopped into the main stable. "Excuse me, Miss Mariana?" He called into the stable. Lumina made a small 'kweh' sound. She appeared from one of the stables, a little shaken. "Hello Cactus, but I'm afriad I have a small problem on my hands. Can you come back at a later time?" Cactus looked at her for a minute, a Jumi dressed in a very light blue with sparkling blue eyes, as if he didn't understand her question. "I can come back later. I was hoping you could teach me about chocobos. Master said you knew lots about them. This is Lumina!" Lumina 'kweh'd' at Mariana. "Well, I suppose I could sit down for a minute. I can not seem to do a thing about all these animals." Cactus had not noticed that Mariana and hisself were almost shouting at eachother through the noise.

Mariana sat down on a chair out front of her 'Egg'n Track Ranch'. She gave Lumina a quick lookover, patted him on the head, and then removed the letter in his mouth. "Was this in your mailbox Cactus?" She asked, without opening the letter. "Yes, it was sent last night. I couldn't read it so I gave it to Lumina. Turns out he can't read it either." Mariana frowned for a second, then quickly decided to open the letter. She read it aloud to Cactus.

'To Cactus and Zigmund.

You both are cordially invited to the Wedding Ceremony of one Kumash and one Derore. The Ceremony will take place upon the couples new home, along the shores of Lake Immitu. Promptly be there around dinner time, and enjoy.

Signed, Nisaru'

"Cactus?" Marianas original frown looked even deeper. "Do you understand what has happened?" Cactus smiled up at her. "Yes! Mistress has finally found herself a husband!" Lumina made a happy 'kweh'. Mariana got up to leave. "I will return in just a minute. Keep yourself busy. If you grab one of those smaller saddles in the corner, I am sure Lumina here will actually teach you how to ride him." And with that, she left.

Cactus and Lumina spent what seemed like hours teaching each other how to ride, and with Cactus having no feet, it was no easy feat. By the time Mariana returned, Cactus and Lumina were trotting around the front grounds. "Cactus!" She called to him. "We need to be going. Something horrible has happened." Cactus heart sank, even though he did not know what was happening yet. "It seems as though Kumash has dissappeared directly in front of everyone during her wedding ceremony! Also, none has heard from Zigmand or even Derore, Kumashes husband. Nisaru has informed me of a door that Kumash and Derore dissappeared into." Cactus did not understand everything, however chimed in. "We should go out and look for them then!" Mariana look intently at Cactus. "Yes, yes indeed! Follow me Cactus and Lumina, we are to go to the western shore." Mariana ran into her stables and in very few minutes, many Rabites and other pets ran out. Mariana followed with a large black chocobo, saddled and ready to ride. "Try and keep pace, Lumina. If neither of you can, do not be afraid to call out to me Cactus. We are going to try and catch a boat from the shore to, well, somewhere. Nisaru will meet us there with more information."

With that, they road off to the west, trees and other objects passing by in a blur. At one point, Mariana was moving so fast, Cactus could almost not keep up. As he was shouting out for her to slow down a bit, Mariana vanished. Lumina quickly heeled, and Cactus could see an open door. Through it he could see a vast body of water, and golden beaches. '_This must be one of the doors Nisaru talked about_' Cactus thought. "Should we go through Lumina?" He asked the chocobo. Lumina made an uncertain 'kweh', however Cactus walked them through the door right before it dissappeared.

Some lands, some monsters, some story, and all Produce were taken from Squares Legend of Mana. However, Zigmand, Kumash, Nisaru, Denderidge, and Evermoon are my own creations, as are Mariana, Derore, Immitu, Gletta, and most characters in my works.

Written by Julius E-Mail me at subjectFan Fiction Mana


End file.
